Identically Unique
by RieceyHeartsWWE
Summary: Vanessa is responsible, hard-working, and likes a man who treats women with respect and honesty. Savanna is feisty, reckless, and likes a man who can treat her mean and keep her keen. They are the most dysfunctional and dissimilar twins you'll ever come across. What happens when they're conflicting worlds are thrown dangerously together? Twisted tale of life & love on the streets..


**********I do not own anything affiliated with WWE. All the original characters and storylines are fictional.**

**********MANY WWE characters featured.**

**********Enjoy :)**

* * *

***Chapter One - Part One***

- Vanessa -

"Ok Nessa, I'm going to pick you up around eight. Is that alright?" Jey's sexy voice vibrates through my cell phone as I lay stomach down, across my bed, grinning my butt off. How did I manage to bag such a sweetheart?

"Of course Mr Uso, I'll be ready," I glance at my wardrobe directly opposite me and then up at the clock on my wall. Three hours is more then enough time to get ready. Any other night and I could be all dressed up and good to go in forty-five minutes, but this is not any other night. This is our date night, and our first one too. "Wait, where are we going?"

He chuckles on the other end. "Dinner and a movie."

"Oh, how original. Never done that before." I joke, sitting up and stretching my legs. I hear him chuckle again and it makes me smile even more. I love talking to him. It could be a funny story about him and his twin brother Jimmy from when they were young, or me moaning about my twin and how she manages to annoy me daily. Either way, from the day we met three months ago, he's made it ridiculously easy for me to be open, and I like to think he feels the same way.

"Nah, trust me," He replies. "This isn't going to be like anything you've ever done before."

* * *

I apply my third and last layer of my favourite Mac Strawberry flavoured lip gloss and then pop it in my purse, rubbing my lips together a few times and staring back at myself in the mirror. It's ten minutes to eight and I can't wait for Jey to get here. Yes, we talk on the phone all the time, but we don't get to see each other half a much as I would like to. Me, working full-time as hotel reception manager in the city, and him being a personal trainer full-time, makes it really difficult to find space in our schedules that don't clash. Tonight is an exception though. Tonight we've both made sure it will be all about us.

"Vanessa!"

I lock my bedroom door and head downstairs to my overly loud sister, purse in one hand, heels in the other. "You bellowed Savanna?" I sit on the bottom step and pull my shoes on while she stands over me, arms folded.

"Where are you going?"

I sigh heavily. I've definitely told her about six times already today. "I'm still going on a date with Jey, Anna. The guy I met a few months ago." I stand up and walk to the kitchen. Of course, she follows.

"Oh geez, don't tell me he's another one of those 'dinner and a movie' guys?"

I take a bottle from the refrigerator and roll my eyes. I shouldn't have to explain myself, especially to my twin. If we didn't have practically the same face, you would never guess that we're related at all. "What's your point Savanna?"

"My point is, why do you keep doing this? You need to let me hook you up with one of _my_ friends. These sweet boys aren't for you." She pleads.

"And I'm supposed to date one of your street thug friends? Really?" I raise an eyebrow at her and take a swig of water. This argument never gets old.

"Don't try to judge my friends. You don't even know them." She snaps defensively.

"And you don't know my date, so can we please drop this?" I leave her standing alone in the kitchen and go to take a seat on the couch, snatching the remote control up in my hand. Fiercely flicking through the channels, I try to calm myself down. It would be nice to go on a first date with a guy I really like, without being pissed off. If it's not me trying to talk Anna into getting a real job and maybe not hanging out with 'that' crowd so much, then it's her trying to get me to take time off work for a vacation or to date one of her friends. I wish I could be as flamboyant and irresponsible as her sometimes, but then where would we be?

I watch a couple of videos on TRL and then the doorbell rings. "I got it!" My sister's fast behind runs past the living room and straight to the front door. Shaking my head, I get up and listen. I hear him greet her and then ask for me. At least he can tell us apart. Then again, I wouldn't be caught dead wearing jeans as saggy as hers.

As soon as I join them, Jey pulls out a single white rose from nowhere, and apologizes for being late. I smile, having already forgiven him. "It's fine" I lean forward to kiss his cheek and then hear Savanna tut loudly, completely spoiling the moment.

"Wow. Call me when you want a real man Nessa." Jey's face drops as he watches a very rude Anna walk up the stairs, her hips swaying with every step. I guess there's one thing I haven't really talked about with him, me and my sister's relationship. All twins have an instant bond, but ours has been a little strained for a while now. Compared to him and Jimmy, we're more like friends sharing a house than anything else. Barely even that.

"What the hell is up with her?"

Quickly placing the rose in a nearby vase, I shake my head again and place my arm through his. "Ignore her, let's go."

* * *

***Chapter One - Part Two***

- Savanna -

Seriously, why is she wasting her time with that loser? What can he possibly do for her except shower her with material things and empty promises?

I get to the top of the stairs and hear my cell phone ringing from my bedroom. I know it's Randy because of the ringtone I set for only him.

"Hey you." I answer and plonk down into my desk chair.

"Hey baby, what you doing?" Butterflies begin fluttering wildly in the pit of my stomach when I hear his voice, so deep and hypnotizing. It's crazy how he still has the same effect on me after so long.

"Not a lot. My sister just left on some date." I guess I should be happy for Nessa, considering she doesn't date often. She rarely has time to do anything fun, what with her working damn near every hour that God sends.

"Oh yeah, we never really had one of those did we?" I can tell he's smiling. It makes me smile.

"Maybe that's because we're not dating."

"Really? What would you call it then Savanna?" Scrap butterflies, try dolphins. It feels like dolphins are dancing and leaping about inside me, causing massive waves to erupt from way within. I almost have to hold my tummy while I think about it. Dating is going out together, spending time with each other more often than once every couple of weeks, talking on the phone for hours. All we do is hang out at his place with the rest of the gang, and sometimes make out if we're by ourselves. Our longest and most meaningful conversations have been through text, and even those were hardly detailed. Not that I'm complaining. I like not having a label, it's basically the best of both worlds.

"Getting to know each other?" I suggest.

It's a couple of seconds before he answers. "I think I know you pretty well, don't you?"

Sighing and resting my elbow on my desk, my forehead in my palm, I try to ignore the steady beating in my chest. Ok, so maybe for the first time in a really long time, I wouldn't mind having a label. Ever since Randy first kissed me ten months ago, I haven't so much as even looked at another guy, and he knows it. Having known him for a year before that amazing moment, it makes it easy when it comes to seeing him because we're in the same circle. I love being in his company. But not being official gives us both the excuse to shelter our feelings for one another. Feelings, like labels, makes things complicated.

Before I can reply, I hear some commotion in the background. "Hold on." He says, before putting me on hold.

Another reason I'm totally fine with the way things are, or aren't I should say. The dude is always busy. I was fully aware of his reputation on the streets long before he started hanging with the gang, his dad being a well-known name in our part of town, and his dad before that. All I know is he makes shit loads of money, and knowing my friends and what they do, I can bet it's not legit. That still doesn't mean my sister can judge though. They're still good people.

"Sorry about that baby."

"That's alright. Are you busy?" I hope he's calling because he wants to see me.

"Nah, I just kicked the guys out. I've got a real cutey coming over tonight."

"What?!" My head shoots up and all the dolphins in my stomach fall hard on to their backs.

"What?" He asks calmly.

"Oh, nothing." I find myself at a loss for words as disappointment looms over me like a dark cloud. Just because I haven't looked at another guy, doesn't mean he hasn't possibly been seeing other girls. I mean, we're both single. So what if we hang out separately from the rest of the group sometimes? He's a man at the end of the day, and he's not getting it from me, so he may as well get it elsewhere.

"I was talking about you Savanna." Randy states. I can tell the smile has gone.

"Right," I scowl at myself for jumping to the worst conclusion. "Duh." What a douche.

"Who else would I be talking about?" He says quietly, making me feel even more stupid. "Come over when you're ready, you can let yourself in."

I nod and then realise he can't actually see me. "Ok."

"Look Anna, don't worry about it. I understand why you had that reaction, but hear me when I say this, alright?"

I shrug off the embarrassment and rise to my feet, heading to the bathroom to run a shower. "Ok, what is it?"

Again, he waits a few seconds before he speaks, almost as if he's making sure I'm listening because he's only going to say it once. "Why would I want the rest, when I already have the best?"

* * *

***Chapter One - Part Three***

- Vanessa -

I'm holding Jey's hand as he leads me in to basically, the fanciest restaurant I've ever seen. I mean the area where I work is really nice, it's a four star hotel, so it's in the nice part of the city with all the banks and designer stores, but this is something different.

There are people inside dining, and I smell and see chinese food instantly, beautiful drapes hanging with chinese symbols and a fish tank that looks like a waterfall. It's mellow and atmospheric, like someone's turned the dimmer switch all the way down in the room. There's music playing softly but no lyrics. I look around for a nice corner to sit in, but then realise we haven't stopped, and are now heading up some stairs towards the back. Jey squeezes my hand and looks round at me, and I blush. It's only been three months and already I get this treatment? Really?

When we get to the top of the stairway, we go through some long, wooden double doors, and that does it. I'm speechless. There are two chairs and a cute glass table set up, overlooking the balcony of the restaurant. I spot the pink champagne on the table with two glasses, and the rose petals scattered around them, and then Jey turns and wraps his arms around me. It's nice enough getting to cuddle him when he comes to visit me briefly for lunch at work, but I can honestly say cuddling him here is so much better.

I look up in to his eyes and sigh against his lips, twisting the bottom of his braids between my fingers. He smiles and kisses me softly. "You hungry?"

* * *

"Tell me something Jey."

"You tell me something first." I watch Jey as he pours us both some bubbly and then sits back, scooping his flute glass up and holding it towards me. The waiter has just left, taking our starter and main course order with him, and I sit here still so intrigued.

I lift my glass and we clink them against each other. "I'll answer your question if you answer mine."

"Go ahead." He says.

I take a sip and try to remember the last time I drank alcohol. It's been a while since I had gone out for drinks with the girls after a long shift. "Ok, no offence, but how the hell did you manage all of this?"

He laughs and his perfect white teeth are on full show. "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on. This is amazing, and not personal trainer salary amazing."

At this point he's laughing so hard, he has to put his glass down. "Alright, alright. Lets just say, I'm kind of on my way to taking over the family business. Jimmy too of course."

"Really? So you're just doing the training until you jump into the family stuff fully?"

"Something like that. It all co-insides." I stare at him, eyebrow raised. Cryptic much?

"And the family business. What is it?" I inquire.

"Uh uh. You had your question. My turn."

I bring my glass up to my lips, partly because I want another sip, partly to hide the smile on my face. "Go ahead."

Before he gets to ask me anything, the waiter returns with a large tray. He sets it down on a little fold-down table which he had carried on his shoulder, and un-loads our plates. We wait for him to finish and I thank him before tucking in. We chomp away in silence for a while, stealing looks at each other every so often, until finally he asks the question that's probably been on his mind all evening. "Ok so, no offence, but what's up with your sister?"

I put down the barbeque spare rib I'm eating and suck my fingers a little before wiping them on a napkin. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Has she always been so-"

"Rude?" I shrug to myself and stare down at my plate. "No, she hasn't always been that way. She's always had an attitude for sure, you know, the rebellious and popular one in school?" He nods and I notice he has also stopped eating. "But it was after our dad left. That's when she really changed."

I allow my mind to wander back to the day our father had woken Savanna and I up and told us he was going away for a while. That we were old enough to take care of our sick mother on our own. That was almost five years ago. Neither of us had heard from or seen him since. "We had just turned eighteen, and I guess he knew that my mum was leaving everything she had to us. She was a lawyer, an awesome one, so she was pretty wealthy by the time she went. Not personal trainer wealthy, but pretty close."

I look up at him and he smiles back reassuringly, as always, making me feel so comfortable talking to him. Apart from my best friend Kelly at work, I don't think I've had to relay my past like this to anyone, and Anna refuses to talk about any of it.

"How long after your dad left did your mum, you know?"

"A few months. Him and Anna were really close, she's just like him. When he walked out, it broke her. And having to watch mum get worse and worse.." I stop and take a deep breath, Jey reaching forward to rest his hand on my knee. "It was a lot to deal with, in what felt like an incredibly short space of time, and we never got over it, but we got through it."

"Yeah I hear you," He says, and I reach my hand down to hold his. "I just, would've thought going through all that pain would've made you even closer."

I shake my head. "No, she pushed me away. She pushed everyone away. I put my head down, got a job straight away, I grew up. Even though we had mum's money, I needed to do something to take my mind off, everything. Savanna, she dropped out of college, became inseparable with her best friend Alicia and the little gang she hangs out with, and just lost all ambition. She looked to the streets for comfort and hasn't looked back. She gave up."

"And you feel like you can't give up on her?"

A shudder flows through my spine and I sit up straight, looking up at him and sighing. Enough with the deep stuff. This is supposed to be our first date. "Thank you Jey, for all of this. It really is lovely."

Sensing the change in my tone, Jey rises out of his seat just enough to lean forward and kiss me on the cheek. The scent of his cologne wafts up my nose and instantly I feel better. I could totally get used to all of this. All of him.

"You're welcome Vanessa. Now please, eat."

* * *

Twirling my purse around on my wrist, I take each step carefully at a time as I climb my porch, Jey's arm planted firmly around my waist. I'm thinking now maybe I should have stopped at two glasses of champagne. When we get to my front door I stop and rest my chest against his, my forehead just about reaching his adams apple. His arms fold around me and my eyes close for an instant, soaking up the warmth and affection.

"What are you doing on the seventh?" He asks.

"Of next month? I think I have the weekend off, I'll have to check. Why do you ask?" I tilt my head, my gaze falls on his lips, and I can't help it, I have to kiss them again. As if reading my mind, Jey firmly grabs my hips, leaning in, and I welcome him. Bursts of emotion shoot all through my chest and across my stomach as our tongues collide sexually. I could do this all day. I could feel like this, always.

When we eventually break apart, it takes a second to remember what we were even talking about. I can tell the house is empty and wonder if he can too. I know this is our first date but it feels nothing like it.

"I'm having a party. On the seventh?" I nod and take a step back without moving from his grasp. "It would be nice if you could make it. Maybe, help me set up? And, clean up afterwards…?"

I smile hard and then nod, preferring his idea to mine instantly. How are there still men like him in the world? And how did I manage to bag him? There really is no rush, even though the alcohol in my system is telling me the complete opposite right now.

"I'd really like that Jey." He kisses me again and we say goodnight. It really has been the perfect evening. Dinner was exquisite, and the movie afterwards was the icing on the cake. If all of this is leading up to his party and our weekend together, then I can only imagine how special that will be. I look forward to taking our relationship to the next level. I look even more forward to meeting up with Kelly tomorrow and telling her all about it.

And this is what Anna expects me to give up and replace with one of her low-life friends? If she only knew...

* * *

***Chapter One - Part Four***

- Savanna -

"What?"

I freeze in the position I'm in and look across at Randy, who is looking straight back at me. He looks down to my fingers that are cradling the joint I had just pulled out of my pocket, and then back up in to my face.

"How long have you been smoking for Savanna?"

"Umm, I don't know." I wonder for a second. What a random question."About four to five years."

"Why did you start? What happened?" I look away from him. I don't like it when he stares. He has such dark features, dark hair, tanned skin, but his eyes are bright blue. They're just so intense. It had taken months for us to even converse on a platonic level, simply because I had found it that difficult to focus when he looked at me. The more I get to know him the easier it is, but there are times, like now such as, when it is still extremely difficult.

"Nothing happened. I had always been curious so I tried it, and I liked it." I shrug him off and begin searching in my pockets for a lighter. He's never asked me about it before.

"Did your parents know?"

My body tenses, but only for a moment. "No," I reply quickly, feeling the icy, defensive side of me trying to push to the service. For a change, I try to fight it. "My mum had already passed."

My eyes travel up to meet his again, almost daring him to pry some more. I know how close he is to Alicia's boyfriend, Seamus, and Alicia knows everything about me, so of course I expect some form of chinese whispers to go on. How much he's been told, I have no clue.

"So it was your mum's death? That's why you started?"

I stare at him with my mouth pressed firmly shut, completely transfixed. Half of me wants to ask him who the hell he thinks he is asking me these questions, and to tell him that the night was going fine, and he's basically just spoilt it. I want to tell him that I don't like opening up to people who don't plan on sticking around. On the other hand, the other half of me wants to tell him everything, to truly let him in. Bringing up the subject alone, had balls, and the fact that he's acting like he has the right to be so forward with me is a major turn-on. I go with the first half even so. My head is ready, but my heart? Not so much.

"Why are we talking about this?" I drop the joint in the nearby ashtray and fold my arms across my chest.

"Because, I've just come to realise," He says, his tone a lot cooler then mine. "I don't want you smoking anymore."

"Wow," I actually can't believe him. Am I really supposed to believe he's looking out for my health? Why start caring now, all of a sudden? "For the past however many months, you've sat down and smoked _with_ me."

"I smoke socially, if that. You smoke to escape, you've become almost dependant on it. That's not ok."

It feels like a two ton truck has just parked up on my chest. It makes me almost angry to know that he's noticing things about me. Finding faults that only someone who is around me and cares about me enough could. I have smoked less after meeting him, it's more like once a day instead of all day, and it touches me for a second that he's showing the side of him that doesn't often come out, but it still feels like he's judging me. Sort of like an order. Savanna doesn't take orders.

I give him a dirty look and turn away from him finally, done with this whole conversation. He may think he know's, but he has no idea what I've been through. I started smoking for me and if, and when I stop, it will be for me too. Not because Randall Keith Orton says so.

"No offence, but this stuff was here long before you came along," I stare at the wall opposite me and feel his gaze burning in to the side of my face. "And it will probably be here long after you too."

I don't understand how this is a first date. I was nowhere near ready for a conversation like this, especially with him. I'm used to getting it in the ear from Nessa, but Randy? No way. I don't want to read in to what he's saying but anyone would think he sees me as more than just a girl he hangs out with from time to time. I feel like more than that girl when he kisses me, but I try not to read into that either.

I act as if I don't notice him get up and come over to the couch I'm on to sit next to me. I act as if I don't notice his fingers run up my arm to the back of my neck. I give up on acting when he turns my head to face him, his gaze on my lips.

"After me?" He asks before smirking. "Savanna there is no after me." I almost moan when he looks in to my eyes. Just like that, I believe him. "Are you listening? You have me now, you don't need that. Let me be your drug."

I smile against his lips as he pecks mine and lifts me on to his lap to straddle him, whatever wall I had up crumbling to pieces. Can I really depend on him? Can I really allow myself to trust that he wont hurt me? Won't leave?

"Let me make you high." He purrs, and any doubt still lurking in my mind evaporates at the same time his teeth find my neck. His arms wrap tightly around my whole upper body and my front presses eagerly against his. My back arches as he sucks, licks and bites, my hands pushing down his shirt to graze his back. He makes it near impossible to keep him at a distance, not only because I don't want to, but because he makes me feel like I don't have to. Like he's ready and available to give me whatever I could want from him. I don't know how much longer I can hold back for.

The doorbell rings.

Talk about bad timing.

"Who's that?" I groan, clearly distracted. I push him back softly and try to climb off him, but he pulls me back down on to his hardness. My eyes slam closed. He needs to stop. "Randy."

"Ignore it." He manages to whisper before kissing me hard. I feel his tongue slide along my top lip and can't help but bite down on his bottom one. How perfect would it be for us to get a little naughty on our first date, after ten months? I mean, I may not be ready to let him in fully on an emotional level, but I've been ready to jump his bones from the day I met him.

The doorbell rings again. "AYE! FELLA!"

Breaking the kiss to laugh out loud, I spin my body round and sit back on the couch. Typical. I look to my side at Randy before I get up and he licks his lips and peers back at me, the look on his face telling me he was nowhere near finished.

He wants to be my drug? Interesting. I wonder how he'd feel if he knew I was already, hopelessly addicted.

* * *

As I join Alicia at the island in the kitchen, propping up a stool and grabbing a grape from the fruit bowl, I can't help but overhear Randy and Stephen's conversation. Stephen being Sheamus, Alicia's high school sweetheart and very own Irish warrior.

"Take a seat man." Randy says, as cool as always.

"We don't have time to take a seat fella," Sheamus says back, speaking quickly. "Do you know how long I was phoning you for?"

"His phone was on silent," I cut in. I don't like where this is going. "Sorry Sheamus but he's busy."

I frown and stick my bottom lip out and they both turn to me. I've never made a fuss before, but unlike any time before, this is meant to be an official date. We're meant to be doing things like a normal couple seeing each other would do. It had seemed like the simplest idea at first, but somehow, apparently not.

Sheamus speaks first. "I'm sorry Vanna, it won't take long. Promise." He then throws a nod towards Alicia and his face instantly brightens. "Ali is here to keep you company though."

"Yippee." I murmur, right before Alicia pokes the side of my ribs and I squeal and swat her away. She laughs and springs up, bouncing out of the room with Sheamus trailing behind, his phone now in his hand. Him and Randy are both the same, always busy. I'm not sure how Ali has coped with it for so long.

The room is quiet. Randy stares across at me and I look back with my eyebrow raised, popping the grape into my mouth.

"Don't start Savanna."

"Me? Start? Well why would I? We're supposed to be spending time together. This is supposed to be our first date," I hold my hands up innocently and then shrug. "But you have to go to a meeting or, do whatever the hell it is you all do. So it's fine."

The doorbell rings again.

I watch Randy watch me for a moment, his eyes squinting, jaw clenching. Ok, so it's a lie, and he's fully aware. It's so far from fine, I can't even bring myself to get heated about it. This is what I'm supposed to depend on? Already I'm being let down? Really?

"You know who I'd rather be with, and what I'd rather be doing right now," He growls at me, stepping closer. "Everything I said earlier, I meant."

I nod and swing my legs over the stool to hop down. I can shout. I can curse and show exactly how disappointed I am that he can't put his shit on hold for one night, but for what? We're barely official. This situation shows we're barely anything.

I hear more sounds from the hallway and the front door slams closed, and all at once I feel my whole body relax. It takes no time at all to recognise that voice. Cena is here.

A small smile creeps its way on to my face as I listen to his booming chatter echo through the walls, along with Kofi and Cody's, and then he turns the corner and I'm full on cheesing. Randy turns away as soon as Cena enters the room, his arms scooping me up into a bear hug. I was dependent on these hugs once upon a time. They haven't let me down once. John Cena is my full-time best friend and part-time rock.

"I didn't know your big head was coming over here John." I squeeze him back and then lean out, his blue eyes inspecting my face straight away. They're a total different blue from Randy's, lighter and a lot less piercing.

"Yeah, we were heading to Ali's but she told us to come here. You ok?" He glances behind him to watch Randy walk out of the room and then looks back at me, his mouth turning up. "What's up with him?"

I shake my head. "Don't ask."

"Did you two…?" He trails off.

I chuckle and smack him on the shoulder. "No! Well, no! We haven't, got that serious…" I'm careful to leave out the 'yet' part.

Alicia had introduced Cena and I back when me and her first met in college, the two of them having grown up in the same neighbourhood. Me and Cena clicked straight away, and having him around when I still felt so raw about all the family stuff did more good for me then I ever could have hoped for. We talk about everything.

Still, there's something that keeps me from telling him how strongly I feel for Randy. Something holding me back.

"Oh ok," John looks down for a moment and then behind him again where Randy had just been. "Good."

* * *

Let the drama commence :)

Thoughts / Feelings / Criticism, all welcome.

**Riecey.**


End file.
